


Pretty Idiot

by infinityworried



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Slapping, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityworried/pseuds/infinityworried
Summary: Peter hadn’t been sure what to expect when it came to having sex with Steve. Whatever he might have been expecting, what he got wasn’t it, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.





	Pretty Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is over 18

Peter hadn’t been sure what to expect when it came to having sex with Steve. Whatever he might have been expecting, what he got wasn’t it, but he _certainly _wasn’t complaining.

‘’Oh you look so pretty like this baby, such a pretty mess.’’

Peter only managed to make a half garbled groan around the fingers in his mouth as he tried to arch up into Steve’s body only to be pushed back down by the large hand resting on his stomach.

‘’No no, you stay there. Silly little sluts don’t know what’s good for them, only daddy knows what’s good for you.’’

Peter whimpered, eyelids fluttering as his body jerked with each thrust Steve made, his sweat sticky skin clinging uncomfortably to the glass top of the desk he laid out on. The lacy bralet he’d had on was now around his waist where Steve had yanked it down to get access to his nipples and the matching panties were now just a scrap of fabric on the floor.

The hand on his stomach moved around to grip his hip bruisingly tight and lift him away from the surface. Peter squirmed desperately as Steve slammed into his prostate, ‘’Daddy-!’’ he slurred around Steves’ fingers.

‘’Ah- Stay still pretty girl, daddy’s busy filling your lovely pussy up, just stay still for me,’’ Steve hummed, eyes fixed on where he was sliding in and out of Peter rather than on his face.

Peter sucked desperately on the fingers and whined high in his throat; the cock inside him was so much stimulation but he was getting nothing else and he just _wanted more_. He squeezed his eyes shut and desperately tried to push down against Steve, rolling his body as much as Steves hold and his limited range of movement would allow but just as he started to get worked up he felt Steve go still. He opened his eyes to find Steve staring down at him; to most others, his expression would probably look reasonably neutral, but Peter could tell by the way Steves’ lips were pressed together, the slight narrowing of his eyes that he was pissed.

The beat of silence seemed to stretch on with them looking each other and when Steve moved he moved so quickly Peter didn’t even see the slap coming, but he certainly felt it. He clutched his hand to his face, tears filling his eyes a the shock and sting and he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could figure out what that was, Steve spat in his face, wet and sharp on his cheek.

‘’I told you, to stay still, doll’’ Steves’ voice was low and he spoke slowly, but it was a thousand times more threatening than any shouting could be, ‘’I told you, daddy is _busy, _you are mine to use baby girl and I was doing what is my right. You’re meant to stay there and look lovely for me, that’s what you’re good for.’’

Peters mouth open and closed a few times as he tried to find words but he was so shocked and still impaled on Steves cock that all that came out was a huffed, slightly sad squeak. The expression on Steves’ face softened a little, his head tilting as he started to rock slowly again, just sliding a few inches in and out him at a time, making Peter feel as though his boyfriend was teasing every nerve ending in his body.

Steve reached out and slowly wiped the spit from Peters’ cheek before leaving his large hand there cupping his boyfriends sore face, ‘’Oh baby… You’re just a pathetic little thing aren’t you, just a pretty idiot once you’re on daddy’s cock. I shouldn’t blame you too much for being unable to follow instructions. You’re just my sweet dumb doll,’’ he cooed.

Peter stared up at him, his eyes still watery and his lips parted as the sparks of pleasure rushed through him and his brain tried to catch up. He was overwhelmed and turned on, his little cock hard and leaking against his tummy, twitching each time the head of Steves dick pressed against his prostate. He could feel himself trembling as he tried to press up, trying to work for more but eventually under his strong boyfriends gentle gaze, Peter just gave in, his body going lax, letting Steve take his weight with the hand that he’d slid around to the small of Peters back.

‘’There we go, daddy has you, baby. You just lie there and look pretty for me. You do look so pretty Pete, my pretty little girl. My lovely dumb little doll, aren’t you?’’ Steves movements picked up in pace, getting back to solid, hard slams into Peters now plaint form.

‘’Daddy-’’ Peter whined, getting cut off when Steve jammed two fingers back into his mouth and pressed down on his tongue, stopping him being able to talk, he could only gurgle and gasp for air as his body moved against the glass, all his muscles loose, skin being pulled and pinched but he didn’t _care _because Steve was fucking him and calling him all his favorite pet names.

His orgasm snuck up on him and all of a sudden he was gripping at Steves bicep to let him know he wasn’t going to be able to stop it.

‘’It’s alright baby, come for me. Squeeze my cock like a good girl. I love your tight little pussy baby, it’s like your made to take me, made for me to use,’’ Steve grunted.

That did it for Peter and he came over his own stomach, some spurting all the way up to his chest and as he tried to moan but choked on all the saliva in his mouth, lots of it spilling from the corners, his muscles all convulsing as he tried to gasp for air while he came down, feeling like he was floating there on the desk.

His unfocused eyes landed on Steve who was now moving with no control, just chasing his orgasm with Peters body,

‘’fuck- look at you, all fucked stupid by daddy. This is how you’re meant to be. Filthy cum hungry slut, aren’t you Pete? You want every drop I-’’

Peter reveled in the moan that Steve cut himself off with and felt the wonderful familiar warmth of Steves cum filling him relax him even more.

Still out of breath Steve gathered Peter up and moved them to the bed where Peter nuzzled into his chest.

‘’you’re such a good boy Pete, I love you so much.’’

Peter just gave a happy hum that made Steve chuckle and pressed closer to him.

‘’You’re actually the smartest person I know, but I think it is safe to say I fuck you a little bit stupid.’’

It was Peters turn to laugh a little and he nodded, ‘’hm, I can confirm that’s true. I’m always pretty though right?’’

Steve cupped his face again and tilled it up before pressing a kiss to his nose, ‘’the prettiest.’’


End file.
